The Challenge
by ficeler37
Summary: Shiznat in a pool hall adventure.
1. Takeda's Challenge

**Title**: The Challenge (Part I)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1082

**Summary**: Set after the Hime Festival. Shizuru is now attending Fuka University and Natsuki is still in Fuka High School. One day, Natsuki faces an unexpected challenge from the infamous xxx.

**A/N**: I swear this is a Shiznat fanfic. Please be patient with me. Comments are greatly appreciated. English was never my best subject, but hopefully my love for Shiznat did some miracles to my work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hime festival is finally over, and all our himes are slowly adjusting to their normal lives _sans _hime powers. Even Natsuki, who was completely consumed by hatred for the most part of her life, has begun to open up to her friends (hime-sentai!). Instead of skipping classes every other day back in her hime days, she finds herself enjoying the prospect of going to school with her friends Mai and Mikoto every morning. However, Natsuki's only regret is to not have discovered the joyous high school life while Shizuru was still the student council president. In fact, she hardly ever sees the Kyoto beauty anymore since she graduated. Even though Natsuki will never admit to anyone about this, truthfully, she misses the company of her best friend…

This morning, anyone who bumped into Natsuki while being on their way to Fuka High School could have sworn that the temperature had instantly dropped down to around 0 degree Celsius around the blue-haired princess. The normally reserved and courteous Natsuki had cranked up her ice-meter to the maximum level. Some said that they have witnessed an ice shield materializing around her lean yet muscular body. Others have claimed that they found frost bites on their bodies after getting too close to our heroine. What could have possibly triggered this extreme chemical reaction?

Let's go back to last night and investigate the cause.

(Ring ring ring ...)

It was 8 pm, and the phone in the Kuga residence had been ringing non-stop for the past 15 minutes. A peeved Natsuki was sitting cross-legged in front of her new flat screen TV (the power of inheritance), trying to defeat the final boss of a PS2 fighting game. _God, can't they get a clue? If nobody is picking up, STOP calling! _While Natsuki's attention was distracted for a split second, the demon boss had made a quick and harsh come-back, resulting in a humiliating **GAME OVER **in big bold red letters on the TV.

"ARGHHHH, ENOUGH!" Natsuki exclaimed while getting off the floor and running like a dinosaur on a rampage to pick up the phone.

"Hey!" Natsuki whispered dangerously over the phone, "I don't care who you are, moron. But you just wasted 2 hours of my time. Thanks to your sweet distraction, I have lost to the demon boss. Now, what do you want?"

"Urm….Ku…..Kuga-san?" A timid male voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Yea, that's me, and who are you? If you try to sell me something, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp." Natsuki was less than pleased to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Kuga-san. I got your number from your friend, Mai, earlier today. Urm….I was wondering….urm…..you….tomorrow…" Following many awkward pauses, the quivering voice started to fade away.

"First of all, I still have no clue who you are. Secondly, what did you do to Mai to force her to give you my number? Speak up, goddamit! You're wasting my time!" Natsuki was getting more annoyed by the second. _Mai, I can't believe you did this to me. I'll make you pay next time I see you…_

"Let me apologize again, Kuga-san. It's…Ta….Takeda, you know, the kendo club captain? As I was saying, urm….about tomorrow….do you have time after school by any chance?" This time, Takeda was finally able to get his words out without stuttering too much. At this point, the temperature of his face had risen to the level that it would be possible to fry an egg on his cheek.

"Honestly, I think you're just creepy. Go find yourself another girl to hit on, Takeda. I don't have time for you." Meanwhile, Natsuki's thoughts have drifted to a secret corner deep in her heart…_The one person with whom I want to spend time the most is not in Fuka High School anymore. Why can't she be the one talking to me on the phone right now?_

"Kuga, I think you have the wrong idea about me…Ohhh, but let me prove myself to you. Are you afraid of a challenge from me?" Miraculously, Takeda managed to speak without stuttering even after the rejection.

"Afraid? HA, do you know who you are talking to here? Bring it on!" The always hot tempered Natsuki exclaimed without a second thought.

"I know that it will not be fair for you to challenge you in kendo, and it will not be fair to me to challenge you in video games. So….I was thinking…maybe I will challenge you on something different…something that involves a stick and balls perhaps?" Takeda replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I really doubt that you can beat me in anything." Thinking back to all the awkward and loud greetings coming from this spiky haired senpai, Natsuki can hardly stop from laughing about the possibility of him defeating her. _This creepy stalking has got to stop. Wait a minute, I have an idea… _"I tell you what, if you win, I'll let you take me out on a date. But if I win, you have to stop bothering me and never talk to me. Deal?" Natsuki said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Great, ok then. I'll see you at the Fuka Pool Hall at 5 pm after school. Since I am the one challenging you, I'll pay for the table and cue sticks rental fee. Thank you for giving me a chance, Kuga. See you at school!" Takeda, surprised by the wonderful turn of events, hung up with a big smile on his face. _Tomorrow is the beginning of a modern love story! Goodbye, 17 years of celibacy. Tomorrow I'll be a different man!_

After the phone line has gone dead for 10 seconds, Natsuki was still squeezing the phone in her right hand. With her eyes wide open, Natsuki's mind is drawing a blank. _Did he just say "pool"?_

Remembering how a drunk Midori had swung around a cue stick next to a pool table situated in the recreational corner of Fuka Karaoke Heaven, Natsuki recalled that particular gathering as the only time that she had actually seen a pool table. _That's the game where you hit balls into pockets with a stick, right? How do the rules go again? Did I just agree to do something really stupid? What would Shizuru do?_

"Nooooooooo….." A haunted howl escaped the Kuga residence, and a few stray dogs howled in response under the moonlight.

TBC.


	2. A Confrontation With Mai

**Title**: The Challenge (Part II)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1463

**Summary**: Natsuki confronts Mai about her slip of the tongue.

**A/N**: Hi everyone, I'm back with a new update. Shizuru makes an appearance in a flashback this time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell rings, and all the students of Fuka High School start rushing to the cafeteria. In particular, those who share a classroom with Kuga Natsuki can be seen dashing out of their classroom with horror on their faces. Even the teachers, sensing the eerie atmosphere around Natsuki, have wisely decided to give her a break and not call on the ice princess this morning. After everyone has left the classroom, Natsuki smoothly rises up from her seat and makes her way towards the school garden, where she usually gets her Mai-style bento, and eats lunch with her motherly friend, and Mai's vicious (when it comes to food) pet, Mikoto.

Finally, Natsuki spots Mai and Mikoto sitting side by side under a cherry blossom tree, looking like a pair of newly-weds, with Mai feeding Mikoto with her chopsticks. _Tokiha Mai, oh... I am soooo gonna make you pay. It's all your fault if I have to go out on a date with that damn Takeda. _"Mai!"

Mai turns her head to the direction where the sound of her name came from. "Hey, Natsu….ki?" The last syllable struggles to come out of Mai's mouth as she senses an imaginary thunderous black cloud appearing behind the blue-haired beauty, who is now merely two feet away from her. _Oh shit…what did Takeda do now?_

"Did you give him my number?" Natsuki whispers dangerously with narrowing eyes and hands clenching tightly into fists. Mai uses every ounce of her strength to not look Natsuki in the eyes, while mumbling, "Well, I didn't think it would be a big deal. You don't seem like the type who has problems turning guys away…"

Sensing the discomfort coming from Mai, Mikoto stands defensively in between Mai and Natsuki with her arms wide open. Staring straight into Natsuki's eyes, Mikoto slightly lowers her head, and prepares herself to attack as soon as she hears Mai's command. _Protect Mai at all cost. (Nod) Must protect food source. (Nod) Natsuki is enemy._

Natsuki understands that even without hime power, Mikoto proves herself to be an able fighter. Plus she was never going to get into a physical fight with Mai to begin with. _Great, I can't even blame this on the person that originated the whole challenge fiasco. Well, what Mai said was not entirely incorrect. It was me who agreed to the challenge, not her. _With a loud sigh, Natsuki backs up a little, and softens up her facial expression. "Ok, point taken. But as my friend, you better help me deal with this Takeda problem."

The change in Natsuki's manner is followed by a loud sigh of relief from Mai. "Mikoto, it's ok now. Let's continue to eat lunch." Mai pulls on Mikoto's shirt to tell her to sit beside her under the tree. Mai pulls another bento box out of her backpack and hands it to Natsuki. "C'mon, I bet you're hungry. Now, tell me everything that happened since the last time I saw you yesterday. If you want my help, spare me no details."

Mai's caring and friendly display brings warmth to Natsuki's heart. "Don't worry. I won't bite the hand that feeds me." That comment earns a quick chuckle from Mai, while Mikoto tilts her head to one side, contemplating the possibility of Natsuki being a cannibal. Natsuki proceeds to describe everything that happened from the moment she lost in PS2 to the time when she realized that she does not know how to play pool, emphasizing on Takeda's deceitful phrase "a stick with balls". _Was it so wrong to think that he meant baseball?_

Mai grimaces at the word 'pool'. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't play pool either. If you ask me to teach you how to sing karaoke, that's a different matter. But don't give up, Natsuki! I'm sure you can get out of the date one way or another." Even though encouraging words are coming from Mai's lips, Mai honestly does not know how Natsuki can turn into a pool shark in a matter of few hours. "Who knows? Maybe you can rely on your beginner's luck. I heard that luck plays a big role in the game."

"Wait, so the only thing I can do right now is pray for my luck? Mai, don't you know anyone who knows how to play pool?" Blood has drained from Natsuki's pale face as she questions Mai with the hope of hearing someone's name in response.

"Sorry, Natsuki…I really can't think of anyone. Hey, maybe Kaichou will know someone. Have you thought about calling her?" Mai says excitedly, proud of herself for coming up with a possible solution.

"Shizuru? No, that's out of the question." Natsuki replies with a barely noticeable sadness in her eyes. Just then, the bell rings. "I don't feel like going back to class. I'll call you after the challenge to keep you updated, ok? Thanks for caring about me, Mai. And you, Mikoto, thanks for …. uhm ... being you. Bye." With a swift turn, Natsuki's lonely body gradually gets smaller from Mai and Mikoto's views while cherry blossom petals dance in the air covering up Natsuki's trail.

"Natsuki…" Mai says her friend's name softly while gazing at her departure. _Why are you giving yourself such a hard time? Don't you see how sorrowful your eyes become whenever her name is mentioned? She is not going to disappear from your heart any time soon. Hmmm…what can I do? _Mai feels a slight tuck on her sleeve and looks down at her worried pet, Mikoto.

"Mai is sad. Mikoto is here to make Mai happy. I love Mai!" Mikoto exclaims while jumping onto Mai and situating her head in between Mai's breasts.

Mai flashes Mikoto her usual bright smile. _If only Natsuki can speak what's in her heart, and let her stupid pride take a hike for a change. _Mai thinks back to a private conversation between herself and the now departed Kaichou after the graduation ceremony at the flower garden.

----Flashback begins----

"Kaichou, are you sure I'm the one you want to talk to? I can go find Natsuki for you if you want. It'll just take a minute." Tokiha Mai's voice traveled in the deserted flower garden, while Mai looked towards the slender back of Fujino Shizuru.

As if those words never reached Shizuru's ears, Shizuru remained standing still, facing the flowers. She reached out her hand to a flower that seemed somewhat out of place because of its lone position where the petals were facing the ground instead of the sun. "This is the place where Natsuki and I first met." Shizuru's voice echoed softly under the setting sun.

"Kaichou…" For the first time, Mai was taking a good look at the famous Fuka High School president standing in front of her. Somehow the golden glow on the Kaichou's body caused by the sunlight was giving Shizuru an ethereal presence, putting doubts in Mai's head whether she was talking to a real person.

Shizuru continued to stare at the lone flower. Slowly, she closed her eyes. "Natsuki…on the outside, Natsuki seems to be stronger than anyone. But her heart…her heart is more fragile than this flower in my hand." Shizuru opened her eyes and used her index finger to trace the outline of the flower delicately. "I am no longer qualified to stay by her side after all that happened during the hime festival. Tokiha-san, that is the reason I want to talk to you."

Shizuru turned around elegantly, displaying her usual Kyoto grace, and faced Mai with a determined look on her face. "You, on the other hand, are most fit to look after Natsuki. From what I have gathered from Natsuki's stories, I can tell that she values your friendship greatly. So now, I beg you, Tokiha-san, not as Fuka High School president, not as an ex-hime, but as Fujino Shizuru. Please take care of her for me."

Lost was the usual mirth in Shizuru's eyes. The intensity of Shizuru's stare demanded an immediate response from Mai. As if making a solemn oath, Mai stared back at Shizuru with no uncertainty in her heart. "I promise you, Kaichou."

Satisfied with the answer she received, Shizuru had reverted back to her typical self with a calm smile on her face. "I believe that you are a woman of your words, Tokiha-san." With that, Fujino Shizuru slowly walked towards the school gate, never taking a second look back at the school where the great love story of her life started … and ended.

----Flashback ends----

Mai gives out an audible sigh as she leads Mikoto by the hand back to the school building. _Kaichou, I have failed you. Under these circumstances, what would you do? _

TBC.


	3. Beginner's Luck

**Title**: The Challenge (Part III)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1268

**Summary**: Natsuki tries to learn how to play pool Neo-style. Shizuru receives an unexpected request.

**A/N**: The third chapter is up. Wow, this fanfic is just getting longer and longer. I was going to start with a drabble, but ideas just kept popping up. I hope it's a good thing. Anyhow, the best chapter has yet to come. Major thank you's to those who have been following the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to Mai and Mikoto, Natsuki decides to take a ride on her motorcycle along the coastline to clear her mind. She speeds past the uphill sharp curves with immaculate accuracy and control, contradictng the inner turmoil in her head. _Shizuru, in the past, you were always there when I turn around after hitting a brick wall. Is it all too late for me to tell you how much you mean to me? All those feelings that you had for me, those same ones that took the sanity out of you during the hime festival, are they completely gone? Do you not care about me anymore? Is that why you haven't returned any of my calls since you graduated?_

As if under a hypnosis, suddenly Natsuki finds herself facing the ocean that took her mother away. Without planning on coming here, she nevertheless parks her bike next to the rail. Her long blue hair dances wildly under the influence of the capricious wind as Natsuki leans against the rail, and stares out into the horizon. _Shizuru, are you leaving me once and for all? Are you abandoning me like my father did? Not you too, Shizuru…I miss you…_

Meanwhile, Mai just cannot seem to focus on what the teacher is saying on the podium. _Damn, Natsuki. If I get a D on my next quiz, you're gonna get an earful. _Unable to comprehend anything on the blackboard, Mai shifts her attention out the window momentarily and haphazardly catches a glimpse of the redhead trouble maker, Nao. _Text messaging innocent guys again, huh? Wait…text messaging…I can't call Kaichou in the middle of class, but maybe the teacher won't notice if I text message her! Even though Natsuki said not to call her, text messaging technically doesn't count, right? Oh whatever, she'll surely thank me later._

Mai discreetly reaches for the cellphone underneath her desk, and starts tapping her nimble fingers on the keypad. "_Kaichou, Natsuki in trouble. Please bring someone who knows how to play pool to Fuka Pool Hall at 5 pm sharp. P.S. Don't mention my name." _As she clicks SEND, Mai feels like a big burden has been lifted off her chest. _I'll thank you someday, Nao-chan._

Nao has been in the middle of flirting with a middle-aged man on her cellphone when she suddenly feels goosebumps all over her arms. _Alright, who the hell is talking behind my back? I bet it's that damn dog, Natsuki. She has been acting more pathetic by the second since that Kyoto bitch left. Someone needs to give her a good spanking._

Ten blocks from Fuka High School, fangirl squeals are permeating a particular corridor inside Fuka University business building. "Shizuru-sama, please take a look at my thesis." "Shizuru-sama, could you go through my internship application with me?" "Shizuru-sama…." "Shizuru-sama…." Fujino Shizuru's popularity seems to only have grown ever since she made a speech as the first year representative at the school's opening ceremony. Perhaps fangirls got smarter once they became college students. The excuses they use to get close to Shizuru have also been intellectually upgraded.

Shizuru, the natural player, of course tries to give every single girl at least a split second of attention with her elegant smile, capturing the hearts of all the women in her line of vision. But deep down, Shizuru knows that nothing will ever melt the ice protecting her wounded heart. _All these conquests mean nothing to me. The only one I want is … No, I have sworn to let her go. I can't let myself hurt her again. I won't allow it. She deserves someone better. Someone who won't betray her trust…_

A vibrating sensation in her handbag makes Shizuru break out of her reverie. _Huh, who would text message me in the middle of the day? Not that many people have my number. Could it be…_ Shizuru flips open her Motorola RAZR V3 and glances at the unexpected name being displayed. _Tokiha-san? Hmmm…that's strange. What? Natsuki is in trouble? Someone who knows how to play pool? _An evil smirk appears on Shizuru's usually calming complexion. _I think I know just the right person…_

On the other side of the town of Fuka, Natsuki arrives at the Fuka Pool Hall two hours before the agreed time. _Alright, I'm a quick learner. Natsuki, you got two hours to pick up this game. Focus… _Natsuki finds herself a seat at a dark corner of the pool hall and starts observing a pair of old men playing an 8-ball game. After half an hour of vigilant observation, Natsuki feels pretty confident about the rules of the game. _From what I have gathered, the ultimate goal is to hit all the balls of the same type into the holes with the 8 ball being the last ball to go into the pocket. Ok, bad idea to hit the cue ball into a pocket. I think I'm ready to hit the table._

Natsuki walks over to the pool hall owner and rents a rack of balls. She then takes a cue stick off the stick rack on the wall, and carries her balls towards a back table, earning herself some unwanted whistling from some teenagers skipping school. After she puts down the balls, she turns around and gives the same teenagers the kind of death stare that she used on orphans back in her hime days. _Morons. _The boys are frozen at the spot, unable to raise their heads under the cold gaze from the ice princess. When they feel that they are no longer under scrutiny, they hurriedly walk over to the pool hall owner, pay the fee and exit the pool hall.

_Damnit, this game is way harder than it looks. _For the tenth time, Natsuki tries unsuccessfully to break the balls apart in one shot. Her cue stick tends to get slightly off the center of the cue ball at the last split second before the two make contact. _Argh, this is so frustrating. How did those old guys make it look so easier back there? _Time flies by as Natsuki struggles to keep her shots straight as an arrow. In a blink of an eye, it's 4:45 pm already. Natsuki spots Takeda at the entrance of the pool hall, carrying his own cue stick box.

_He has his own cue stick? This is so unfair, I bet my shots are all crooked because of these damn pool hall cue sticks. Oh please, wipe that silly smile off your face, Kendo boy. _The closer Takeda gets towards Natsuki, the darker her expression becomes. When Takeda finally reaches the table, one can almost hear a low growl coming out of the blue haired girl.

"Ready, Kuga-san?" Takeda cannot seem to contain the bliss in his heart, knowing well that it'll only take a matter of minutes before Natsuki becomes his girlfriend. (Going out on a date with a girl does not mean that she is your girlfriend! What planet are you from, Takeda?) He manages to take a good look at Natsuki practicing by herself before walking into the pool hall, and he is confident that he will win the challenge given her limited skills.

"Ha, I'm ready if you're ready to get your ass kicked." Natsuki boasts defiantly while screaming on the top of her lungs in her mind. _God! Whoever is up there! Please please please make me the luckiest person in the world for the next 15 minutes. I need divine intervention here! _Seems like the agnostic Natsuki has gone religious momentarily.

"Well then, let the game begin."

TBC.


	4. The Arrival of a Savior

**Title**: The Challenge (Part IV)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1301

**Summary**: Natsuki and Takeda settle the score on the pool table. Shizuru and Reito arrive at the pool hall. Shiznat interaction!

**A/N**: Wow, this chapter took me longer than expected. I kept getting distracted by Chinese Shiznat fanfics tonight. Anyhow, Natsuki and Shizuru finally met up! I hope you'll get as excited as I was while writing the story. The scandalous moments will probably show up in the next chapter. Bwa ha ha ha ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this is the moment of truth. Let's see how those two hours of intense (?) training paid off. "Is an 8 ball game cool with you, Takeda?" Natsuki asks, trying to act nonchalantly while her heart beats like a wild horse. _Please say yes, this is the only type of pool I know how to play._

"Yea, sure. How about I start with the break?" Judging from what he saw outside the pool hall, Takeda is sure that Natsuki will not be able to make a nice clean break. It will be easier for him to clear the table if he can make the balls scatter evenly around the table on the first break. _Soon, Natsuki-chan. Soon, you'll be mine._

Something smells fishy to Natsuki as she notices the uncontrollable grin on Takeda's face. "Haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?" Natsuki roughly pushes Takeda aside, and positions herself at one end of the table. _Now, imagine the cue ball is Takeda's head. _Natsuki pulls back her cue stick, takes a deep breath, and shoves the stick forward as hard as she can.

Because Natsuki is so focused on the power of the shot, her body loses balance and the cue stick ends up lightly grazing the cue ball, which travels across the table steadily, making a soft contact with the first ball on the tip of the triangle, then proceeds to stop right next to the side rail. Natsuki stares at her masterpiece disappointedly, and a slow blush creeps onto her face. _Oh, that was just beautiful, Natsuki. Grrrr…_

The game pretty much goes downhill for Natsuki after that first break. After a couple of turns, Takeda only has the 8 ball left to hit, while all 7 of Natsuki's solid balls are still hanging around the pool table. But perhaps Natsuki really has some beginner's luck after all; her balls are actually preventing Takeda from hitting the 8 ball into any of the pockets due to their positions on the table.

Natsuki looks at the situation on the pool table with a grim face. _Dear God of Pool, if you were going to give me any miracles at all, now would be a good time. _As if on cue, Natsuki and Takeda are startled by a loud bang near the entrance of the pool hall.

"Ara, are you alright, sir?" The heavenly voice that has been lingering on the back of Natsuki's head instantly blows Natsuki's mind away. _Oh…my…god…She is standing right there…_A million emotions speed through Natsuki's heart. Shock, excitement, relief, longing, sorrow… _Wait, shit, I'm here with Takeda. What is she going to think? Please, Shizuru. This is not what it looks like!_

Apparently, the loud noise was made by a man who walked into a pool table because he was staring at the glorious sight of Shizuru entering the pool hall in a tight-fitted white top and a black mini-skirt. As Shizuru reaches out her right hand to help the almost bald man stand on his feet, Natsuki wishes that a laser beam can come out of her eyes so that the filthy male hand will be cut off immediately. _Shizuru's hand! Argh, he doesn't deserve her touch! Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Shizuru is not mine, she can touch whoever she wants. But, but, but…_ The more Natsuki reasons with herself, the dizzier she gets. _Ahhh, is she walking towards me? #)$#($ _Finally, Natsuki's brain overloads and her body starts to tip over.

Let's turn back time a little and take a look at the annoying Kendo boy. After the loud bang, Takeda was actually paying more attention to the man standing behind Shizuru. _Kanzaki-senpai? _Takeda has always admired Reito for being the most powerful man (only men!) in Fuka High School. To be honest, Takeda felt lucky to run into his favorite senpai on the same day that he was going to get a girlfriend. _I'm just the luckiest man on Earth today. _Little did he know that the tides have just turned …

Shizuru had actually first spotted Natsuki inside the pool hall while she was still across the street from the building. Never taking her eyes off of the object of her devotion, Shizuru did not realize that she arrived at the entrance with her most attractive smile to date. _How long has it been since I last saw you, my beautiful Natsuki? Indeed, the Polaroid picture on my night stand can never compare to the real deal. Natsuki bending down on the pool table…KAWAII! Years ago, I fell in love with that same determined and defiant look at the flower garden. So many memories…_

An observant man like Reito undoubtedly witnessed the transformation. When he saw the balding man collapsed, he could not help but think that Shizuru should have worn a "Danger – High Voltage" sign dangling from her neck to keep commoners from swooning over her. Even though he only harbors platonic feelings for his chestnut haired friend, he has to admit that she is one extremely attractive woman.

After helping the poor man up, Shizuru started advancing towards her original destination. _Natsuki, that look on your face…I can't tell what's going on in your mind. You seem…confused. Am I making your life complicated again? Did I make the wrong decision to come here? _All of a sudden, Shizuru noticed something strange in Natsuki's posture. _Why does my Natsuki look so stiff? Is she alr…WOAH! _Seeing Natsuki's body slumping forward, Shizuru instinctively runs towards Natsuki, and catches the soft body just in time to prevent any unnecessary injuries.

_Where am I? This familiar faint green tea scent? (sigh) So…warm …so… comfortable…_

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" A worried Shizuru hugs Natsuki's body tightly and chants her name repeatedly next to her ear. _I should probably step back and shake her a little. But why are my arms not listening to my command? I can't … let go. It's like she just molds into my body. God, why are you tempting me like this?_

Takeda and Reito look at the pair and remain silent. Takeda cannot describe what he is feeling. There is just something emanating from those two embracing figures that prevents a third person from intervening. Reito, on the other hand, knows better than disturbing this peaceful reunion. _Who knows what Shizuru-san may do to me if I meddle in her business?_

A minute passes by, and the realization that she is in Shizuru's arms finally hits Natsuki, whose face turns from pale to bright red in a few nano-seconds. _This is too much for me to handle right now…_Natsuki quickly pushes Shizuru's arms away, leaving Shizuru with a hurt look on her face. However, as soon as Natsuki wants to take a good look at her best friend, the mask of perfection has already made its way to the Kyoto woman.

"Ara, Natsuki is as shy as ever." The Kyoto-ban flows naturally out of the chestnut haired beauty's lips. The smile on Shizuru's face is the exact opposite of the tears that are drowning her heart. _As expected, Natsuki is still afraid of my touch. What was I hoping for anyways? That she would magically return my love after I avoided her for the past few months? Get real, Shizuru._

"Shizuru…" It was merely a soft whisper. _Are you suppressing your feelings again? Your smile can deceive any one of your fangirls, but not me. Because I can see past your tricks now. After everything that we have been through, do you think I will stay blind forever? _Natsuki slowly extends her right hand and takes a hold of Shizuru's left hand, reassuring the Kyoto woman that she is not afraid of her touch. "Where have you been for the past few months, and what are you doing here?"

TBC.


	5. One On One Tutoring

**Title**: The Challenge (Part V)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: R  
**Word count**: 1250

**Summary**: One word. Scandalous.

**A/N**: This chapter actually came out fairly easily. Some of the scenes were what pushed me to write this fanfic in the first place. Anyways, hope everyone will enjoy the story. Please leave me a line if you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in a million years did Shizuru expect the uniform-clad Natsuki to reach out for her on her own. In her memory, she had always been the one initiating physical contacts with the other girl, hiding behind the double-edged sword called 'friendship'. _Sure she hugged me towards the end of the hime festival, but she only did it to help me regain my sanity…_Gradually Shizuru's 'reserved-for-fangirl' smile evolves into a smile that betrays her contentment. _Oh my, how my Natsuki has grown since I last saw her. Tokiha-san must have done a wonderful job softening Natsuki's heart._

Fujino Shizuru may be the most confident person in the world, but when it comes to anything that has to do with one Kuga Natsuki, her confidence tends to evaporate into thin air. The idea that Natsuki only shows her tender side around her never even crosses the mind of the Kyoto princess. Almost forgetting the objective of her mission today since Natsuki collapsed in her arms, Shizuru finally regains her composure.

"I have been in Fuka of course. I'm not like a certain someone who doesn't care about skipping school at all." Answering Natsuki's question with a teasing grin, needless to say, Shizuru witnesses the color change on Natsuki's face once again. "And what do you think people want to do when they come to a pool hall? Play basketball?" _I don't think I'll ever get tired of teasing my adorable Natsuki…if only I can do it for the rest of my life…_

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki's pride suffers a serious blow from Shizuru's teasing remarks. She quickly crosses her arms in front of her chest, and turns her head away from Shizuru with furrowed brows. _Why did I even bother caring for this wicked woman? If I get a penny every time she teases me, I can probably afford to buy a race car team by now. _At the same time, Natsuki realizes that empty feeling in her heart ever since Shizuru graduated has magically subsided. _In the end, I still miss her…all the good things and bad things about her…_

Instinctively, Takeda knows that the longer he leaves the two girls alone in their little world, the further Natsuki drifts away from him. "Fujino-san, if you don't mind, I would like to finish the game with Kuga-san first." _This has to do with my future love life. I can't let anyone alter my perfect plan. Not even the ex-student council president. This is not the time to play nice. _Takeda looks Shizuru in the eyes as if challenging her to say no to his request.

"Ara, you are Takeda-kun, right? I didn't notice you till you talked to me." Even though the corners of her lips are pointing up, Shizuru is shooting daggers out of her eyes at the rude boy in front of her. _You must be the 'trouble' mentioned in the text message. Now that I'm here, don't you think you can take advantage of MY Natsuki. _Shizuru takes a look at the ball positions on the table. _Tokiha-san's text message pretty much implied that Natsuki is not good at this game. How can I turn the game around? Hmm…tricky, but not impossible. _"Of course you two should finish the game. It doesn't look like it's going to take long at all."

"Shizuru…" Shizuru's statement just reminded Natsuki about the impending doom of dating Takeda. Natsuki looks at Shizuru with puppy eyes, hoping the chestnut haired woman will take pity on her and help her get out of finishing the game. _If you are indeed the miracle sent by the powers above, then DO SOMETHING!_

Shizuru would have died for Natsuki even if Natsuki is growling at her. Naturally, the puppy eye attack only serves to make her even more determined to make Natsuki win. "Takeda-kun, since you only have one ball left to hit, would you mind if I give Natsuki a few pointers so that she can at least hit one of her balls into the pocket?" _Tell me that you don't mind, Kendo bastard, and I will show you what total humiliation feels like._

Even though Takeda does not know how skillful Shizuru is at pool, he is still worried that Shizuru is going to play for Natsuki. _As a precaution, I can't let her play. _"After all, this is a game between me and Kuga-san. As long as she is the one making the shot with the cue stick, you can give her as many pointers as you like." _It doesn't matter how good Fujino's advices are, as a beginner, Natsuki still cannot control the power of her shots properly. I don't have anything to worry about._

"Thank you, Takeda-kun." Shizuru flashes Takeda a bright smile as invisible devil horns grow out of her head. She walks towards a far pocket of the pool table and motions Natsuki to follow her. "Natsuki, show me how you make a regular shot."

After listening to stupid Kendo boy's remark earlier, Natsuki has pretty much given up hope on the game. At first, she thought she could ask Shizuru or Reito to play for her. But now, she has no self confidence in winning the game. Nevertheless, Natsuki bends down on the pool table, not wanting to disobey Shizuru.

"Natsuki, your current posture will make you lose balance very easily. Let me show you how you should position yourself on the table."

Just as Natsuki tries to get up from the table, thinking that she will observe Shizuru's pose on the table while she stands on the side, she feels a hand on the small of her back firmly pushing her back down on the table. "Shi...Shizu…ru?" _What is she trying to do? And where is she putting her hand? That soft feeling on my back…could it be…_

Natsuki's guess is correct. Shizuru had positioned herself directly behind Natsuki and lowered her body so that her breasts are now pressing onto Natsuki's back. She supports her body weight with her left hand, which is placed right next to Natsuki's own. "Natsuki, relax. If you want to win, you have to listen to me and do exactly as I say." Shizuru whispers sensuously into Natsuki's ears after she is sure that she has minimized the distance between their two warm bodies.

Normally, Natsuki would have been too embarrassed to have such close physical contact that she would struggle to get out of her current position. But as soon as she heard the phrase "if you want to win", the hope that she may not have to go out on a date with Takeda had dissolved her wish to break away. _Shizuru, I believe in you. If you think that I can win, then I will win for sure._

If Natsuki can see the evil smirk on Shizuru's face right now, she will probably have second thoughts about trusting the Kyoto beauty so completely. "Natsuki, you need to spread your legs apart more." As those words slip out of Shizuru's lips, her free hand follows the voluptuous curve of Natsuki's body from her slim waist, lingering momentarily on her firm behind, and finally resting on the shorter girl's inner right thigh. Lightly pressing her fingers on the smooth flesh, Shizuru is not surprised when a quick gasp escapes from the person underneath her.

_Ara, Natsuki's heart is beating so fast. But if I make fun of her right now, she probably won't let me continue what I want to do next…  
_

TBC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2**: The scandal shall continue to the next chapter. Bwa ha ha ha...


	6. The Perfect Shot

**Title**: The Challenge (Part VI)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: R  
**Word count**: 1018

**Summary**: If even the writer thinks that it's hot, what do you think it means?

**A/N**: I actually went to play pool at a pool hall with my coworkers to get some inspiration tonight. I'm quite satisfied with my new chapter. Guess that was a pretty good idea afterall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda can only stare at the girls with eyes wide open as the scene unfolds in front of his eyes. _Is Kaichou doing this on purpose? Why isn't Kuga pushing her away? _Takeda understands that it is not polite to stare, but he just can't seem to tear his eyes away. Not even the fact that the girl of his dreams is being fondled by someone else can suppress his natural sexual instinct.

Reito uses his peripheral vision to steal a glance at the blushing Kendo captain. _It doesn't take a genius to figure out who has the upper hand in this love triangle. Takeda-kun is a hundred years too young to go up against someone as cunning as Shizuru-san. I almost feel bad for the pool guy…well, I take that back. Who can blame me for being a ladies' man? Hopefully you'll be able to forget about Natsuki-chan right away, Takeda._

"Natsuki, remember your current feet placement. Next, we need to work on your aiming. Ara, your hair is in the way, let me help you." Again, with her free hand, Shizuru reaches forward to take a hold of Natsuki's silky smooth tresses, gently pulls them back, but not forgetting to 'accidentally' brush her lips against Natsuki's sensitive neck. _I can't believe I'm so close to my dear Natsuki that I can feel every tiny tremble of her body. _It makes Shizuru even happier that she is the one having this effect on Natsuki.

As Natsuki's breath quickens due to Shizuru's dexterous fingers, the ice (or shall we say fired up! ) princess finds it more and more difficult to focus her eyes on the cue ball. _Damnit, Natsuki. Focus! Shizuru is doing her best to help you win, and you can't even put in your best effort to cooperate. She's getting out of her way to help you, and this is how your repay her? _Sadly for Natsuki (and probably luckily for Shizuru), her eagerness to win is temporarily preventing her from remembering Shizuru's true nature.

"Natsuki, bring the cue stick in closer to your body so that you won't waver as much as you make the shot." Returning the favor when the shy blue haired girl reached out for her earlier, this time it is Shizuru who wraps her long fingers tightly around Natsuki's right hand as she settles the cue stick next to Natsuki's slim waist. When Shizuru does not detect any struggles on Natsuki's part, she chuckles at the thought of experiencing a love-related cliché. _Warm and fuzzy feeling, huh?_

"Now visualize the spot on the target ball where your cue ball will make contact. C'mon, you need to bend down lower so that you can make sure your cue stick is lining up to that imaginary spot." With no more free hand, Shizuru uses her body weight to get her point across. "Natsuki, if you extend your left hand forward more, your body should be able to get closer to the table. Oh, and try changing the way you support the cue stick, like this…" After Shizuru shows Natsuki the correct hand gesture, she wonders why Natsuki is not following her advice. "Natsuki? Are you still listening to me?"

What Shizuru did not know was that Natsuki basically lost her ability to think and respond as soon as Natsuki felt the pressure on her back. _That distinctive sensation on the two spots on my back…oh…my…god…_As soon as the realization of what exactly were touching her back hits Natsuki, an image of a topless Shizuru flows into her mind against her will. Only Shizuru's call of her name manages to take Natsuki back to reality. _Natsuki, get your mind out of the gutter! This is your best friend you're thinking about. This is so wrong… _"Yea, yea, I'm listening." Natsuki quickly responds to cover up her embarrassment, hoping that Shizuru will not notice the burning blush on her face.

"Ne, Natsuki, it is your turn to hit, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Shizuru smiles at the unwavering reply. "Then let me be your eyes and your right arm. Give me control of your body, and I'll make the shot for you."

"But I thought Takeda said that I need to be the one making the shot?" Natsuki asks with a puzzled look on her face.

With a coy smile, Shizuru answers back, "Well, you're the one holding the cue stick, aren't you?"

An amalgamation of respect and thankfulness fills Natsuki's heart. _You can always count on Shizuru to be the cunning one. How many times has this woman saved my ass since I met her? _Thinking back to all the times that Shizuru had covered for her when she needed to leave school early to investigate about the First District, Natsuki once again feels lucky that the Kyoto beauty never gave up on her. _Well, until recently anyways…_

Sensing a sudden shift in Natsuki's mood, Shizuru whispers reassuringly, "For Natsuki, I will do anything. I'll always be here for you. I don't want Natsuki to worry about anything. Just leave everything to me."

As if those words have magical powers, Natsuki's feeling of abandonment instantly faded away. _Shizuru always knows what to say to make me feel good. What did I do in my past life to deserve such a great friend? _With a blush on her face, Natsuki murmurs softly, "Shizuru, thank you."

Three simple words. Simple, yet perfect for the moment. Shizuru's smile widens as she feels Natsuki's body relaxing against her own. She pulls the cue stick back steadily, and fixes her gaze on the target. With a smooth movement, Shizuru guides Natsuki's hand to make a beautiful draw. (that is when the cue ball rolls back towards you after the shot, not something that a beginner can achieve) To Natsuki's surprise, the target ball ends up lingering next to the pocket, but does not actually go in. As she turns her body around with desperate eyes, she forgets that Shizuru is literally lying on top of her, and the distance between their lips reduces to nothingness.

TBC.


	7. Takeda's Defeat

**Title**: The Challenge (Part VII)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1048

**Summary**: The game has finally come to an end.

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm kinda tired tonight. Didn't get enough sleep for the past few days. yawn Time for bed. Even though the game has come to an end, it doesn't necessarily mean that the story is going to be over soon. haha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their lips part ways as quickly as they came together. Before Natsuki's mind can register what just happened, Shizuru has already extracted herself from Natsuki's still body. Shizuru keeps her head down and crosses her arms, scared of seeing any possible repulsive reactions from Natsuki, who is now leaning on the pool table behind her and facing the crimson-eyed girl with a dazed look on her face.

From where the guys are standing, all they can see is Shizuru moving rapidly away from Natsuki after their failed attempt at sinking a solid ball into one of the pockets. If Takeda had seen the kiss between the two girls, he probably would have fainted right on the spot due to jealousy and embarrassment. Reito, being as observant as ever, suspects that something might have happened that was invisible to his eyes. Having spent an entire year working side by side with the ex-student council president, Reito finds it odd that Shizuru would back off so hurriedly without going for a small grope. _Since when does Shizuru-san find the floor more interesting than Natsuki?_

The spiky haired boy, oblivious to the strange atmosphere surrounding the girls, only cares about finishing the game at lightning speed so that he can start planning his date with the girl of his dreams. "I believe it is my turn. Kaichou and Kuga-san, nice try. Don't feel bad if you lose. You're playing against a pretty good player after all." _YES! Luck is on my side today. The balls that were on my way before are gone. I now have a clear shot at the 8 ball._ _Thank you, Kaichou, for whatever pointers you gave Kuga. _"Kuga-san, would you mind moving over a bit so that I can take my shot?"

Natsuki, whose mind is still trying to digest the kiss, only notices Takeda when his body settles at a distance too close for her comfort. _Argh, get away from me. Gross. The only person I want to be close to is Shizuru, not you, you creep. _She takes this opportunity to walk towards Shizuru, who still has her head down, and once again takes a hold of her hand. "Shizuru, come here." Natsuki pulls on Shizuru's hand to signal the girl to walk towards a tall table situated on the other side of the pool table.

On her way to the tall table, Natsuki starts reflecting on the size of her personal space bubble, amongst other things. _When did it all start? When did the walls I built that shield me from everyone first started crumbling in front of this gentle woman? And the feeling of her lips grazing on mine…wow…it's not the first time we kissed, but how come it feels so different just now? Different in a good way, of course, but what has changed since the hime festival? Hey, we're at the table. Ok, Natsuki. Don't be so selfish. Stop thinking about yourself. You gotta make Shizuru act like herself again._

"C'mon, Shizuru. Smile for me. Look, I'm not mad at you, ok? It's not the end of the world if I lose the game. I'll just have to go on a stupid date with Takeda. That's all." Natsuki's naïve mindset leads her into thinking that Shizuru has been acting weird because the target ball did not go into a pocket earlier, so she tries to cheer her up by making it sound like losing the game is no big deal, but she also accidentally reveals the rules that came with the challenge.

Shizuru's mind has been in intense prayer mode ever since her luscious lips were touched by the kiss of an angel by chance. _Natsuki, I don't want to scare you away. I know that if I see a hint of revulsion in your eyes, I will break down immediately. I don't want to be weak in front you. Natsuki, please don't run away from me. _When Shizuru felt a tug on her hand, tears of relief were making an invisible trail on her heart. _Natsuki, why are you always so nice and gentle with me? Thank you…_

When Shizuru heard the way Natsuki was trying to comfort her, at first she could only shake her head at the silly thought of her being mad at the green-eyed angel. But when Natsuki disclosed what is at stake, Shizuru's mind was instantly devoured by anger. _What? A date? With that loser? Oh no, you don't…_On the outside, Shizuru's mask of perfection covers up most of her seething rage, but anyone standing close to her can feel a sudden of drop of temperature in the air.

"Natsuki, you're losing your faith in me already?" Shizuru's inquiry comes with a chilling smile.

"But the ball didn't go in." Natsuki answers with a confused look.

"I wasn't aiming for the hole." Shizuru replies with a scheming grin.

"Don't we need to shoot all the balls into the hole in order to win?" Once again, Natsuki feels like nothing is making sense with the Kyoto beauty.

"You'll just have to trust me. Now witness your victory!" Shizuru points at the pool table where Takeda has just finished making all the necessary preparations to make the shot.

_Kaichou probably thought that it would be too difficult for me to take a good aim if the cue ball is placed right next to the rail. True, it is harder to line up my cue stick and take aim at a target ball on the other side of the table. But Kaichou, I'm going to show you how much you have underestimated me. Behold, the king of aim. _Finally, Takeda takes a deep breath, calls the back pocket (you need to specify which pocket you want the 8 ball to go into before hitting the ball) and makes the shot.

Natsuki can only stare with furrowed brows as the merciless eight ball rolls smoothly into the back pocket of the pool table. (s_igh) I guess it's over. _Just when Natsuki tries to reach out to Shizuru again to try to comfort the chestnut haired girl, never did she expect to hear the words that are coming out of Shizuru, whose sinister aura reminds Natsuki of her asura days.

"Takeda-kun. I believe you have just lost the game."

TBC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2**: For those who are worried that the end of the game means the end of sexy moments at the pool hall. Well, there's nothing to worry about. Bwa ha ha ha.


	8. Rematch

**Title**: The Challenge (Part VIII)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1279

**Summary: **Reito speaks!

**A/N**: Here's the latest development. Thank you to everyone who has read my drabble earlier. I was scared that nobody was going to share my humor. Anyways, the long weekend is coming up, and I shall have more time to write, YAY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Natsuki is still confused about Shizuru's confident declaration, a clear sound of "ping" enters into everyone's ears. Apparently, after the cue ball made contact with the 8 ball, it got on a track that resulted in Natsuki's victory. With the aid of Natsuki's solid ball that was strategically placed against the rail next to the pocket by the cunning Shizuru, the cue ball made a 45 degree cut soon after leaving the eight ball, and it fell straight into the hole.

"Shizuru, how did you know where the cue ball was going to before hand?" Now smiling from ear to ear, Natsuki turns to Shizuru with eyes of adoration. _Was Shizuru possessed by the God of Pool for a brief moment? This was like magic. How come whenever something miraculous happens around this woman, she can just shrug it off like it is no big deal? _

Shizuru pulls on Natsuki's sleeves and leans her body forward so that her lips are merely inches away from Natsuki's ears. "Do you remember how I made the cue ball roll back towards the back rail earlier? That ensured Takeda would put on a top spin on the cue ball, which kept the cue ball rolling once it made contact with the 8 ball. If you scratch on the 8 ball, you lose. Calculating the paths of the balls and setting up your solid ball as an aid were easy; the only uncontrollable part in my plan was whether Takeda was stupid enough to make such a dangerous shot." _My little show with you was not just for my own pleasure, believe it or not. It served my purpose well because it made Takeda want to end the game quickly. I wonder what you'd think of me if I have told you my masterplan in details, my shy Natsuki, hehe._

Shizuru's warm breath on her ears make Natsuki quiver slightly. _Why do I feel so warm whenever Shizuru is close to me? It must be because I haven't seen her for a long time and my body is reacting strangely to her presence. That must be it … _Natsuki shifts her gaze towards the Kendo club captain who can only fix his eyes on the pool table and mumbles "this is not happening" and "so close". _Thank God this guy is an idiot. _

"Hey Takeda, snap out of it. Look, I won, ok? So don't bother me anymore." Natsuki grabs Shizuru's hand once again and pulls her towards the exit of the pool hall.

"Hold on, Kuga." Takeda sprints to catch up with Natsuki and Shizuru and blocks the girls' way with his arms up. "The game is not over."

_(sigh) This guy is a moron. _"Don't be such a sore loser, ok? I'm not going out with you. Now beat it." Natsuki tries to get around the spiky haired boy with an annoyed look on her face.

Just as Takeda is about to reach out his hand to stop Natsuki, Shizuru pulls Natsuki back towards her body and wraps her arms protectively around Natsuki's waist. Shizuru puts her chin on Natsuki's shoulder and stares straight into Takeda's eyes with a killer's intent. _You don't deserve to touch her. She's mine._

"May I say something?" Three pairs of eyes turn to the man who has been observing the whole scene silently since the beginning. "It is true that we did not decide what rules to abide by at the start of the game. Some people do not consider a scratch on the eight ball an instant win..."

Sparkles come out of Takeda's eyes as he looks at Reito expectedly. _I knew it! Kanzaki-senpai is on my side afterall. All those rumors about him going out with Kaichou are just rumors in the end. Guys stick together!_

"… so let's have a compromise. A rematch." Reito says with his smile that implies 'you better not say no or else I will get very scary and you will be sorry.'

"Wait, why do I have to go through a rematch? I won. End of story." Natsuki protests. _I don't want to take my chances again. There's no way in hell that I'm picking up that cue stick._

Knowing that Natsuki is a headstrong person who does not change her mind easily, Takeda decides that the next best thing to do in his favor is to change the terms of the game. "Kuga, if you don't want to play against me, you can ask Kaichou or Reito-kun to play for you. Deal?" _I just need a second chance. I don't care who I play against. Kuga and Kaichou got lucky this time, but miracles don't happen twice in 15 minutes._

Before Natsuki can mutter another protest, Shizuru has replied already. "I accept the challenge. We'll make sure we decide on the rules this time." Shizuru lets go of Natsuki, turns around and walks back towards the pool table. Facing towards only Reito, she gives him a devious smirk. _Good work, Reito-san. Everything is according to plan. _Before Shizuru and Reito reached the pool hall, Shizuru had asked Reito to act as a third person observer who should discreetly lead the game towards a one-on-one between Shizuru and whoever is challenging Natsuki.

At the time of the request, Reito had jokingly replied, "You can count on me. It's not the first time you ask me to be the evil henchmen anyways." Anyone who truly understands the power structure behind Fuka High School the previous year knows that Shizuru and Reito together hold the fate of the school in their hands. When these two are on the same side of the coin, anyone on the other side of the coin can only helplessly act like sheep waiting to be slaughtered.

"Kuga, for you, I will defeat Kaichou." Takeda declares before he heads towards the pool table following Shizuru. _Man, I sounded so cool. Kuga might even be swooning behind my back, haha._

_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww, who the hell does he think he is? _"Don't go deciding things on your own. I am not going to cheer for you, you know." Natsuki yells with a flushed face, embarrassed about Takeda's cheesy announcement.

Takeda turns around and sees the blush on Natsuki's face. _Kuga-san is so cute. Just an innocent girl, embarrassed about my declaration of love. _When he finally reaches the pool table, he is met with a death stare from our now fuming Kaichou.

"8 ball game. Instant loss on an 8 ball scratch. Ball in hand for all other scratches. Clear?" Shizuru states the rules curtly, not wanting to have unnecessary conversation with the boy who made her Natsuki blush. _Making her blush is my privilege. How dare you get a reaction out of her in front of me? I'll make you pay for this later, I swear._

"Fine," comes the equally succinct response from Takeda.

Shizuru put her right hand on the pool table and lets it lightly trace the rail as she moves forward to meet Natsuki. "Do I get a good luck kiss? I'm you knight in shining armor, fighting for your love life after all." Shizuru teases Natsuki and tilts her head sideways a little to get a better look at her angel. _I bet Natsuki is going to blush and call me a BAKA like the old times, hehe._

Natsuki says nothing. She moves her hand towards Shizuru's right cheek, her fingers making feather light contact with the Kyoto woman's smooth skin. With slightly flushed cheeks, she leans forward and gives Shizuru a quick peck on the opposite cheek. "Good luck." A voice as quiet as a puppy's whimper escapes Natsuki's parting lips.

TBC.


	9. Shizuru Vs Takeda

**Title**: The Challenge (Part IX)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1065

**Summary: **It's Shizuru Vs. Takeda.

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I feel like I should post a longer chapter just cuz it's weekend, but I came upon a nice cliffhanger, so I decided to stop. Maybe I'll write another one-shot just for the hell of it. Stay tuned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Natsuki…did she just …_Shizuru raises her own hand and caresses the spot on her cheek that seems to be radiating heat. _And now she's too shy to look me in the eyes…KAWAII! _With no warnings, Shizuru throws her arms around Natsuki, who is startled due to the sudden embrace. "Whatever I'm doing next, I do it for you, Natsuki." Shizuru tightens her arms around Natsuki's shoulders to let her feel her seriousness.

After the initial shock has passed, Natsuki's facial expression softens into a relaxed smile. She closes her eyes and brings her arms up to Shizuru's waist. _It's amazing, how the words that came from that idiot's mouth can sound so different when they are spoken by her. _"I know. I believe you." Natsuki opens her eyes again, and lets go of Shizuru. With a lopsided grin that Shizuru has never witnessed before, Natsuki hands Shizuru a cue stick. "Now it's time for you to go kick some ass."

Takeda takes in the scene in front of him. _What does that Kyoto woman have that I don't have? How come she got a kiss AND a hug from Kuga? Is this what they call women's friendship? _Takeda looks over at the ever smiling Reito and shudders at his own thought. _Alright, guys are different. I don't think I can handle a kiss and a hug from Kanzaki senpai. It's a chick thing, I guess._

Shizuru strides confidently towards Takeda. With the black mini skirt that she is wearing, Shizuru playfully sways her hips in a subtle manner, fantasizing about Natsuki checking out her long legs. _Hehe, Shizuru, you are now clinically insane. Of course Natsuki is not going to stare at your legs. She's not some teenage boy with uncontrollable libido! Although…it'll be nice if I can get a blush out of her. _Shizuru turns her head slightly and peeks at Natsuki out of the corner of her eye. To her surprise, Natsuki's eyes are indeed fixated on the lower part of her body. Now it is Shizuru's turn to blush. _Does Natsuki even notice what she is doing?_

Takeda, sensing a strange vibe surrounding the girls again, decides to get everyone's attention. (cough) "Who is going to take the first break?" _If only I can get Kuga to focus on me instead of her friend…_

"I have an idea," Reito surprises everyone, except Shizuru, by opening his mouth again, "Why don't I flip a coin, and you two can guess heads or tails?" Reito flashes his 'I know better than you do' smile, and immediately gets the approval from Takeda.

Shizuru sneaks a quick wink at Reito without Natsuki and Takeda noticing. "I'll take heads." _Who would have guessed that I handed Reito-san a trick coin that has heads on both sides before we came to the pool hall? Certainly not that idiot, Takeda. You want to play games with me, boy? You don't know who you're up against._

Reito flips the coin in the air, and catches it on the back of his hand with a strong slap. Takeda looks at Reito's hands intently. _Please let it be tails. I want to show Kuga what a strong break I can do. She will be so impressed by my skills. _After Reito lifts up his hand, Takeda can only sulk in his little corner. Reito looks over at Takeda sympathetically. _Takeda-kun, you are an okay guy. It's too bad that you have to go after Shizuru-san's woman. I fear for your life._

"Ara, I guess luck is on my side after all." Shizuru feigns surprise and puts her hand up close to her cheek in her favorite position. _Natsuki, I hope you'll pay close attention to this game. This is how much I love you._

The chestnut haired woman places the cue ball close to the side rail and leans down slowly on the pool table. Her tight-fitted white V-neck gives Natsuki, who is standing on the opposite side of the table, a view of her titillating cleavage that becomes more visible the more she bends down.

Natsuki, who was in Shizuru's arms in the previous game and did not actually see the way Shizuru plays pool, was not expecting the sight in front of her. _Shizuru, BAKA. What if there are sleazy men standing behind me? I don't want them to see you looking like this …Why do you look so …Ahhhhh I don't know what's wrong with me! _Even though her face is as red as a ripe tomato, Natsuki finds it impossible to tear her eyes away from the sight of her friend making a shot on the pool table.

(ping) The cue balls makes a firm contact with the rest of the balls on the table, and all the balls begin to scramble wildly in all directions. In the end, one solid ball and one striped ball fall into different pockets. Shizuru takes a quick glance at all the ball placements and starts making rapid shots at all the solid balls. Shoot, get up, move, bend down, shoot, get up … There were no pauses in between each movement. As soon as Shizuru makes a shot, she already knows where the cue ball is going to end up and what target ball to hit next. Within 10 seconds after the initial break, Shizuru has already mapped out how the game is going to turn out.

To Natsuki, everything is happening like a blur. _Is she playing pool or is she …dancing? How can she make this game look so easy? _Thinking back to all her embarrassing shots in the previous game, Natsuki can only marvel at Shizuru's brilliance. _An hour ago, I thought this game was for old men and teenage boys, now it just seems like it's perfectly natural for Shizuru to own this game._

In the blink of an eye, only the 8 ball is left on the table for Shizuru to hit. After the coin toss, Takeda has been standing silently on the side. Only his white knuckles and tight fists are betraying the storm corroding his mind. Consumed by his fury, Takeda changes the way he holds the cue stick and raises it up above his head like a kendo stick. Shizuru, who is bent down on the table, ready to finish the game, naturally cannot detect the movement behind her back.

"SHIZURU, LOOK OUT!"

TBC.


	10. Price To Pay

**Title**: The Challenge (Part X)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Mai-Hime. I'll let Sunrise take the credit.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1014

**Summary: **The conclusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow it does not occur to Natsuki that perhaps the best course of action is to punch Takeda on the face to make him drop his cue stick, instead, she rushes towards Shizuru and throws herself on top of the distracted chestnut haired woman, hoping to use her own body as a shield of flesh and blood. Shizuru, whose attention was focused on the 8 ball in front of her, was startled by the sudden yelling and the pressure on her back, and was surprised to see two hands being abruptly placed on the table on either side of her body.

_No matter what happens, I'll protect you, Shizuru. _Natsuki closes her eyes and waits for the imminent blow to her back. However, a few seconds have passed, and Natsuki still finds her body completely free of pain. She gradually opens her eyes and relaxes her body. Finally aware of the scandalous position she has put herself in, a blush quickly creeps onto her cheeks. When she feels fits of giggles exploding underneath of her body, Natsuki can only wish that a hole will appear on the ground and devour her.

Just then, the voice of Reito interrupts the comedic scene at the pool table. "Takeda-kun, it's awfully dangerously to stretch with a cue stick in hand. Who knows, you might poke a hole through the ceiling." The ever observant Reito of course had detected the strange behavior of Takeda a while back. While Natsuki dashed to cover up Shizuru's vulnerable body, Reito had stepped in front of Takeda and grabbed his cue stick in mid air. Next Reito leans closer to Takeda so that his hushed voice can only be heard by the kendo club captain. "If you have to insist on acting like an idiot, I don't promise the possibility of you getting out of this pool hall unscathed."

Hearing Reito's words and taking Natsuki's action into account, Shizuru already has an idea what just happened. _Attacking me behind my back, huh? I'll make you pay for this. _"Ara, was Natsuki afraid that Takeda might 'accidentally' hurt me with his stretches? Natsuki is the best bodyguard ever! Daisuki" Though pinned to the pool table by Natsuki's protective stance, Shizuru still teases Natsuki mercilessly. _Thank you for protecting me, my brave Natsuki …_

"Baka, why do you always have to throw those lovey dovey words around?" In a flash, Natsuki gets off Shizuru's body, and stands to the side with her arms crossed in front of her chest with her head turned away from the group. _Does this woman have any sense of danger? What if something had happened to her? I …I …_Natsuki cannot imagine what she will do to Takeda if he had hurt her most important person. _Shizuru, is this how you felt when you went to destroy first district …for me?_

Back to the boys, Takeda had come to his senses the moment that his cue stick was captured by Reito. _Did I just try to … oh my god … hitting a girl? This is not me. What kind of a warrior will hit a girl? _On top of his own guilt, Reito's whispered threat has pushed Takeda almost to tears.

Finally free to move her body, Shizuru twists her head a little and takes a quick peek at Takeda. _So that's where you are …_The usually elegant Kyoto woman jams her cue stick back roughly and earns a loud yelp from the kendo club captain. Shizuru turns around to offer her oh-so-sincere apology. "Ara, I'm sorry, Takeda-kun. I didn't see you behind me. You know, you shouldn't stand so close to someone who is about to make a shot. Pool can be a dangerous game, you know?"

Meanwhile, Takeda can only nod in pain as he is now on his knees with his hands covering up his private parts. Reito takes in the whole scene and can only shake his head at the kendo captain who is still writhing in pain. _Can't say that you don't deserve it, Takeda-kun. Rest in peace._

The last shot is a piece of cake for Shizuru. A clear 'ping' ends the ridiculous challenge. "We won, Natsuki." Shizuru flashes Natsuki her real smile, not the fake one that she usually gives to her fangirls. _Mission accomplished, Tokiha-san. As if I'll let Natsuki go out on a date with that loser._

"Yea, we did, and it's all because of you, Shizuru." Natsuki smiles back, something that Natsuki's classmates at Fuka High cannot imagine. She takes a look at Takeda who is still groaning on the floor. "Sorry, Takeda. I can't go out with you. Don't bother me anymore. Oh, and you're paying for the rental fees, as you promised." Then she walks over to her pool champion and grabs her hand tenderly. "Let's go, Shizuru."

As Natsuki leads Shizuru towards the exit, Shizuru's voice emerges from behind, "Ara, now that Natsuki's weekend is freed up, would you like to go out on a date with me instead?" Seeing Natsuki stops in her track, Shizuru smiles at herself sadly. _This is how our game goes. I take one step forward, then you take two steps back. And we just drift apart further and further …_

"Uhm, I won two admission tickets to the amusement park from playing pachinko. We can go together this weekend …" Natsuki mutters, refusing to turn around to let Shizuru see the blush on her face. "AND it's not a date, ok?" Natsuki adds before she starts dragging Shizuru towards the door again.

Surprised by Natsuki's reply, Shizuru's body froze on the spot. Consequently, when Natsuki tries to pull her forward, Shizuru loses her balance and falls on top of Natsuki's body. Chestnut colored tresses tangle with indigo locks of hair on the floor of the pool hall.

"Shizuru, what happened? Is there something wrong with you?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the amusement park together this weekend."

THE END

Extras:

"Uhm, Shizuru, you can get off me now."

"Iya, Natsuki's body is so soft. I'm Duran." (Pounce) (Pounce)

"SHIZURU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: (sniff sniff) The end of my first long fanfic! This is so sad. I can't believe it's over. Thank you all for hopping on this wild ride with me. (hugs)


End file.
